ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Muhammad Junaid
Muhammad Junaid, or simply known as 'MJ', is the GM and CEO of the WBBA, and a former Blader of Ultimate Bladers. He is also involved in the main WBF and WBE networks and served some time as a DJ. Aside from Ultimate Bladers, he is the founder and CEO of MJ Incorporation. Early Days Muhammad Junaid was born in Lahore, Pakistan and currently lives there. He is 17 years old and joined UB at the age of 15. He is a personal friend of Kashif 'KKB' Bhatti, Angemon Takashi and much of UB's staff. WBBA On one episode of WAR, Kashif introduced a mystery opponent for Ryuga Darkgod, which turned out to be MJ. On the very same night, MJ defeated Darkgod. Since Ryuga didnt accept the defeat, MJ challenged him and defeated him again. Still not convinced by the score, they met at Armageddon where MJ defeated Darkgod one last time. This made Ryuga leave the Company. They talked trash between the rivalry, for which MJ was given 3 BeyWards. First, MJ defeated Darky Thrice, Second he delivered a reversal against Darky's talks against his families, Third, he hit a PIPE BOMB on Darky which made him leave the WBBA Forever. Only a badass Anti-Hero is capable of doing such stuff, that is no one else than our very own COO , Muhammad Junaid. During this, MJ ran into a small fight with Angemon Takaishi. Ange was heartbroken. He tried to express his feelings on the group before. But MJ, who never expected himself to be a GM, 3 Beyward winner and a Champion, said something which states that Ange was talking out of topic i.e. His post didn't have anything beyblade-related to it. After some exchange of words, the next day, Ange and MJ became good friends, when MJ challenged Darky to a match and defeated him, but Darky didn't consider it true, even everyone saw him being defeated. Ange started rooting for MJ, telling the truth that he defeated Darky, fair and square. Thats how Ange became a part of the Grove Street Homies still is, with[[KKB| KKB] and Michael Bennington to know more - Michael Bennington ] and all 3 of them live a good brotherhood with themselves . Soon after WBBA Got hacked, MJ dropped his name out of the company. He was brought back on the revival of the group. This time as a General Manager of Showdown Brief appearances, General Manager of WBBA. He made a brief , blading, return and battled Angemon in a Test Fight, in which he won. Ange and him vowed to face one another in one Beymania and they promised that they would headline the event. He was made the official GM of Both WAR and Showdown, as GIngka went to singles/tag competition once again. On the last week of November 2013, MJ decided to continue his beyblading run. He went on to defeat a list of bladers to become the contender for the UBWBBA World Championship, which he won at Beymania 2 against Kishatu. MJ became the 3rd World Champion of UB. Also in the run involved his iconic match with Angemon Takaishi for the closing of 2013. Mj and Ange shook hands at the end which defined their legacy. Angemon and MJ went on to their careers and even thought about winning the Tag Team Titles. Which were later won by Moinul and Raza. Half the year passed Other fields and Personal Life He is the owner and founder of MJ Inc. Other than these, he is also a writer. He has currently written a full novel of the latest events happenning on WBBA, called - Last Time On Beyblade. The chapters are available for reading on the website's blogs. More Info. Entrance Themes - *If you don't stop - by Dr Dre and Snoop Dogg *If You Smell.... -by Jim Johnston Bey - KNIGHT LEONE Allies- Angemon, Gingka, Kashif , Michael, Wong and many others Enemies- Moinul , Arko and many more. Friends - Gingka, Angemon, KKB, Michael, Julian and more Enemies- TBB, Dark Nebula, Moinul MJ's Battles Note- There maybe links of World Team Championship Tournament. Please ignore those and see the battles which he fought. World Team Championship Tournament Other posts by MJ (Includes Group Rule additions , Decisions and everything else) Statistics Category:Bladers Category:General Managers Category:Light Blader Category:WAR Bladers Category:Hall of Famer